Wiki101:Administrators
This page is currently under construction. More content will be added soon. Administrators are Loremasters who have "sysop rights". Wiki101 will only appoint new administrators when the current amount of administrators is seen as inefficient. Administrators will be chosen from Wiki101 contributors who are active, trusted, and have experience with the community. Administrator abilities FANDOM's Wiki software has some important features that are restricted to the general public. Those features include: Edit protected pages * Directly edit protected pages. For information and guidelines on protected pages, see . * Protect and unprotect pages. Pages are only protected in certain rare circumstances. For information and guidelines on Wiki101's protection policy, see Wiki101:Protection policy. Page deletion and undeletion * Delete pages and their history. For information and guidelines, see Wiki101:Deletion policy. To suggest a page to delete (after reading the policy and guidelines pages!), see Wiki101:Vanishing spell. Sometimes page deletion is a technical matter, in which a redirection page has to be removed to make way for renaming an article, or a page whose history has been broken up has to be deleted and the pieces recombined. Other times it's a matter of cleaning up simple junk edits on pages with no actual content, or removing material that has been pasted in from another site and infringes copyright. * View and restore deleted pages and their history. * Permanently delete images. This is a non-reversible change. Once a page is deleted from Wiki101, it's permanently deleted. For information and guidelines, see Wiki101:Images. To suggest an image to delete (after reading the policy), see Wiki101:Images and media for deletion. To challenge a decision to delete an image, make sure that you still have a copy of the image (else there is no way to restore it), then leave a post at Forum:Administrators' noticeboard. Note that there is no particular reason that image deletion should not be reversible; this is simply the way the software works at present. Bureaucrat *Chris Graslie FANDOM Staff FANDOM staff members have full access to all FANDOM communities. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please use to contact FANDOM staff. Becoming an administrator For you to become an administrator, send a request at " :Requests for adminship". On a smaller wiki, you may simply ask on the community portal or Forum, or ask a bureaucrat directly on his or her talk page. If there are no active bureaucrats, use the "Requests for adminship" page to nominate users to become admins or bureaucrats. Once a community decision has been reached (or if there is no active community to debate the decision), please leave a message at the wiki adoption requests page and Wikia Staff can provide the rights. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community. Category:Protected